Dipper vs The Monster Under His Bed
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 4 ---- is 9:51 P.M and Mabel walks by the living room to see Stan watching "The Duchess Approves" ---- Mabel:Ummmm why are you watching a chick flick Grunkle Stan. ---- changes the channel when he starts sweating ---- Stan:Uhhhhhh it's...it's just a commercial. ---- Mabel:Yeah Yeah.punches Stan's left arm slowly ---- Mabel:So any word of Lazy Susan she did call you earlier Stan:Yep,in fact she invited me to Circle Park during tommorow's morning Mabel:Can I come,i'll give you advice? ---- Stan:Fine But it's time to go to sleep go to bed lazy sack. Screen goes to Dipper's room as he falls asleep and then Mabel comes and goes to bed and falls asleep easily ---- in the Middle of the Night,a small creature can be seen under the bed ---- Creature:Grrrrrrrrrr wakes up to see there is a monster under the bed ---- Dipper:Well aren't you the cutest Monster growls and grows to the height of the closet as it wildly scratches Dipper ---- Dipper:Ahhhhhhhh kicks the monster in the guts and runs to the sleeping beauty Mabel while the monster goes to normal form and disappears with brown gas appearing every where and flies off without Dipper noticing ---- Dipper:Mabel !!!!! MABEL!!!!!!! wakes up angry ---- Mabel:What do you want Dipper it's the middle of the night go to sleep already and besides I was having a good dream ---- screen goes to Mabel's dream which is a Smile Dip UniverseMabel:Ohhhhh Doggies you are both so cute.Dream ends ---- Dipper:Mabel there is a large monster under my bed!!!!! ---- Mabel:Hahahahahahhaha I can't believe you think there's a monster under your bed gotta post this on my Facebook hahahahaha.takes out her phone,signs in to Facebook and starts typing,"My brother thinks there is a monster under the bed LOLZ Totes Hilar! ---- Dipper:STOP typing!!!! It's true you wanna see I'll show you ---- [Dipper grabs Mabel by the hand and takes her to his bed when they both look under the bed and Mabel sees there is nothing there ---- Dipper:What the.......But it was RIGHT THERE!!!!! ---- Mabel:It's just superstition go back to bed ---- goes to her bed while Dipper starts mumbling to himself ---- Dipper:Stupid Mabel i'll show her.looks under the bed and he falls asleep on the floor ---- Next Morning ---- Mabel:Dipper wake up! Dipper wake up!!!! wakes up ---- Dipper:Huh what Mabel:We are going to Circle Park with Stan to visit Lazy Susan grabs Dipper by the hand and she runs downstairs ---- Mabel:C'Mon screams from downstairs ---- Stan:Are you coming? ---- all get on the car and Stan crazily drives to Circle Park ---- arrive at the Park and they see Susan in a bench giving peanuts to the birds ---- Susan:Hey silly couldn't wait to see you sit here with me sits down in the bench and Mabel sits next to Stan while Dipper goes to a tree ---- Dipper:I'll prove to Mabel that there is a monster under my bed,and I'll get Grunkle Stan to call Uncle Phillip to kill it cause Stan had to take my phone away cause his broke. kicks a rock ---- at Night ---- Dipper:Ok so these mouse traps should be able to work.finished putting the traps ---- Mabel:Dipper are you really putting traps....I already told you there is no monster! ---- Dipper:Then,Why is there many creatures in the forest huh Mabel:Well they can't get in the house Dipper!!! Just go to sleep already Dipper:We'll see who right tommorow! ---- at Night the Creature can be seen appearing from brown gas ---- Creature:Grrrrr Dipper ---- Creature:RAHHHHH is in agony ---- Dipper:OWWWWWWWW wakes up ---- Mabel:What are you- sees the Creature scratching Dipper She gasps ---- Mabel:OH my gosh....DIPPER was right and I wasn't!!!!!! I was always right about every-interrupts ---- Dipper:A little help PLEASE!!!!! Creature bites him ---- Dipper:OUCH WHY YOU LITTLE-OUCH.kicks the Creature and Stan screams from his room ---- Stan:GO TO SLEEP Creature:RAHHHHHH ---- Monster climbs up the wall;took a bite from Dipper's socks;and gets in the closet and leaves purple slime on the wooden floor ---- ---- gets his camera and starts recording ---- like 2 hours,Dipper tries luring the creature out with chips but Mabel ate them ---- another hour later,Dipper decides to open the door once and for all and Mabel says it's a possum and she bets 5 bucks and then Dipper opens the door and the creature comes out ---- Mabel:IT'S NOT A POSSUM IT'S NOT A POSSUM!!!!!!!!! ---- Dipper:AHHHHHHH Mabel:Dipper i'm sorry I ignored you!!!! ---- Dipper:IT-It-IT's okay!!!!!! comes and the Monster disappears and brown gas is seen ---- Stan:Why are you guys still awake it's 6:23 got to SLEEP Susan told me we were going back to the Circle Park Dipper and Mabel:Ok Grunkle Stan.leaves and slams the door,The twins start whispering ---- Dipper:Mabel,How are we gonna get rid of that thing it should be back soon Mabel:UHHH UMMMM..............Oh you can see it in the book Dipper:You're right.out the 3 BookHere it is.......Ummm.....The Watching Wizard OF Gravity-interrupted him ---- Mabel:What does a wizard have to do with the brown monster thing Dipper:The Page says The Monster was created by the wizard to....well the rest of the page is ripped Mabel:Does the Monster have a weakness Dipper:Yep,Sunlight.Wait that's why it always disappears Mabel:How are we gonna get rid of it sunlight? ---- Dipper:Yep we have to wait for tommorow Mabel:Yeah but it also disappeared when Stan came so we just have to convince Grunkle Stan. ---- of them went to sleep while the Creature was seen in the forest going to a little hut which could be the Wizard's Hut ---- 12:00 Mabel wakes up Dipper ---- Mabel:Were going to Circle Park again,and we can convince Stan about the creature Dipper:OK then lets go!!!!! ---- go to the car and Stan drives to the Park. ---- Mabel:Grunkle Stan and Susan..Sitting on a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Stan:Stop it Mabel Mabel:Okay.at DipperHey Dipper what's surprising is that the whole Andrea break-up isn't affecting you Dipper:WEll yeah,and I didn't know who to choose.....Andrea or Wendy....And after the week Andrea broke up with me,I am now free to date Wendy since Robbie is a zombie and she broke up with him Stan:Ummmmm,That kid is a zombie Dipper:Yep Stan:Pfffft,Yeah right you are just JEALOUS HAHAHAHHAHA.Stan and Mabel laugh ---- Dipper:GRRRRR I'm not jealous ---- Later Arrive at Circle Park and they see Lazy Susan ---- Stan:There's my little ray of sunshine what have you been doing? ---- Susan:Oh nothing just feeding Mr.Cat Face and all that.and Mabel go to a nearby tree ---- Dipper:So any plans? ---- Mabel:Not anything I am aware about Dipper:Let's just tell Grunkle Stan ---- go to Stan ---- Dipper:Stan,we have to talk Mabel:Yeah there is a monster under Dipper's bed. ---- is a sudden silence and then Stan and Susan start laughing ---- Stan and Susan:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Stan:It's just your imagination Dipper:I KNOW I Sound like a kid but it's true!!!!! ---- Dipper:Just wait til' night and Mabel and I will show you! ---- Dipper:We need your help anyways Stan:Fine 5 bucks it's fake and if I lose i'll give you 5 bucks Dipper:Ok then BTW Don't mean to bother you and Lazy Susan ---- and Mabel leave ---- Mabel:I hate how now one believes kids we are 13 years-old! ---- Mabel:Well.....Looks like we are gonna have to improvise ---- out Hammer ---- Dipper:Ummmmm no! ---- Mabel:Ughhhhh fine ---- hammer away and a cat noise is heard ---- Hours Later at the Shack ---- Dipper:Well,Mabel you wanna help me with mouse traps to kill the monster? ---- Mabel:Sure Stan:What you kids up to? ---- ch gonna prove to you there is a creature under my bed! Right Mabel? ---- Mabel:Yeah! ---- Stan:HAHAHAHAHA It's just superstition Dipper:No it is not! It's Real Mabel:As a matter of fact we are gonna look for it in the forest Dipper:WE are? ---- Mabel:Yes!!! ---- Dipper ---- Dipper:Yeah Stan:Pfffft Yeah right you're just gonna be upstairs thinking how to get out of the 5 dollar bet ---- twins leave on the Mystery Cart and look around the forest and they notice sundown ---- Dipper:Well,We can't find it and plus the moon is coming up Mabel:Remember Dippingsauce,the creature's creator is a wizard that lives in the forest so we can find the wizard and the creature Dipper:You know Mabel,you have been very helpful and smart ever since you found out about the creature under my bed....i'm proud of you.hug ---- Mabel:Well,ever since I wasn't right about EVERYTHING in the world,I decided to be silly and serious at the same time Dipper:We can do this.run off into the deeper side of the woods ---- they see a little hut ---- Mabel:Do you think it's the Wizard's Lair? ---- Dipper:I think,no creature in Gravity Falls lives in a hut ---- go inside and see a bunch of oddities and wands and then they see a room and they start whispering ---- Mabel:Is this the Wizard's room? ---- Dipper:I'm pretty sure it is ---- go inside and see the creature that was under Dipper's bed ---- Dipper:There's the monster! ---- Creature grows 3x as bigger as he was when he was the size of the closet. ---- Dipper:Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! ---- Monster grows 25x bigger and destroys the hut ---- Mabel:We have to leave!!!!! ---- gets on the Mystery Cart and turns it on ---- Dipper:Get on!!!!! ---- sits in the seat and they drive off ---- a long chase,the Cart hits a tree ---- Mabel:How are we gonna get rid of that huge freaking thing!!!!!! ---- Dipper:I Don't Know !!!!! ---- the Creature walks closer to the twins ---- Mabel:Wait I got it Dippy!!!! ---- Dipper's Flashlight ---- Dipper:What are you- ---- Dipper:Oh I see,your gonna melt it great thinking Mabel ---- turns it on and points it at the creature and it melts ---- Creature:RAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH Dipper:Looks like we destroyed it to pieces Mabel:Yep let's go ---- leave ---- Later at the Shack Dipper:Hey Grunkle Stan Stan:Forget about something Dipper:No ohhhhh ummmm gotta go ---- runs but Stan grabs him ---- Stan:No I won fair and square you owe me 5 bucks there is no monster I checked under the bed Dipper:Fine Stan 5 bucks ---- Stan:HAHAHAHAHA ok lets watch Duck-Tective ---- go to the living room ---- the destroyed Wizard's Hut ---- Wizard:Huh what the.....WHO DESTROYED MY HUT!!!!!!!!! ---- Wizard:Wait,it was Zedgar The Creature(The monster that was under Dipper's bed) ---- Wizard:Well it looks like I am gonna have to get rid of the Pines family myself ---- out the ripped sheet of paper that was in Dipper's 3 Book's Wizard Page and takes out the 1 Book ---- Wizard:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA THE END Extra Notes The Episode is a parody of Dan vs Monster Under The Bed This Episode reveals that the Wizard has the 1 Book so 3 out of 4 Books have owners.The Wizard has 1.Gideon has 2,and Dipper has 3.The 4th is yet to be revealed. ---- The Secret End Credits Code is GSV HVXIVG 3 VOVNVMGZO KLDVIH FMOVZHSVW.Once decoded it reads...... The Secret 3 Elemental Powers Unleashed.Here's a clue.Mr. Pyramid has 3 sides. ---- Category:Episodes